totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Magic26
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki TotalDramaDanger! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Utilizador:Magic26. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Cavi74 (discussão) 01h40min de 10 de Agosto de 2011 Hey Magic! Can you download the Total Drama All Stars cast image for me? I want to put a gallery of Dex and Skyler's time on Total Drama All Stars. Please? i would really appreciate it. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 16h42min de 27 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I agree, you GOTTA love Skydex! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 18h58min de 27 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) One question, can you make this into Dex for me? It's for Dex's audition tape. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 07h59min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|Can you make this into Dex for me, please? Aw, thanks Magic! A lovely mashup about the best couple EVER!!! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 02h41min de 8 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) It's okay if Frankie looks like Violet, since Frankie and Violet are sisters. And the Cece one is not that bad. Thanks for making them for me. I was actually going to delete the blog post after what Przemek or however it's spelled said to me. She made me feel REALLY bad. Thanks again :) Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 20h25min de 10 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) YES YES YES!!! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 22h54min de 10 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) In honor of our friendship I did this as a thank you for everything you've done for me. Hope you like it! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 03h54min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|You, me, and my other wiki friends. Hope you like it! You're welcome! You deserve it! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 21h53min de 13 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey Magic! Can you please vote on Teddy's newest blog post? Here's the link: http://pt.totaldramadanger.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Teddy74/Have_Your_Say_-_Aftermaths! Please! She would really appreciate it! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 10h53min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) You can do for me? I just give edict, because now I'm too busy. Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 20h23min de 19 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Wow, you're really pretty! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 20h50min de 22 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I take it as a compliment. Cece is my fav, but you gotta love Rocky too! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 15h54min de 23 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's AMAZING!!!! :D <3 ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 04h13min de 29 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey I just thought I should say... your artwork is turning out amazing. You've been getting better! That pic of Skyler and Dex it looks like Cavi or Mariah made it, it's that good! P.S. With all your help with the show I seriously think Mallory should debut in TDAS or win Mariah's show. Sorry I just thought I should say this. :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01h56min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) o-O Paint!? Oh my god! You have mad skills then. Me I started to find the secret with Paint but then I got sai and now I can't do Paint :). I've been trying to get better.... I'm getting their :). Oh and Your welcome! :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 02h17min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) come to total drama island chat I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15h21min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) on his wiki he said to me F**k you you small B***h I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15h41min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh! It's AWESOME! I <3 it! I'mma make something with Mallory in it :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that awesome! 23h11min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Thanks for changing the Skydex pic. It fits Dex better. I think I'll use it for Total Drama: the Remix. What do you think? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 07h12min de 2 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)